


Understanding

by Katskiforov



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ace Spectrum, Asexuality, Come after me if you dare, Fluff, I can kick, I hate tagging, Implied Acephobia, It's really implied it's nothing huge, It's really just fluff, M/M, Oneshot, That Really Common Trope, Viktor with a K, ace - Freeform, posters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katskiforov/pseuds/Katskiforov
Summary: “Viktor,” Yuuri said softly. “I’m ace.”“Oh.”-In which Yuuri realises that he hasn’t, in fact, told Viktor about his sexuality.





	

 Yuuri hid his face in his hands.

 

 “Don’t tease me about them,” he whined.

 

 Viktor chuckled and rolled the stack of papers in his hands.

 

 “Do you know how many there are?”

 

 Yuuri drew in a breath through his mouth, as if to speak, and then promptly snapped his mouth shut.

 

 “God, that’s embarrassing,” he hissed. “I know the number off the top of my head.”

 

 Viktor laughed again.

 

 “How many?”

 

 “Fifty-seven… Technically. I could go on all day about them if you asked me to. Not that I would be willing to,” he mumbled, before snatching the roll of papers out of Viktor’s hands.

 

 “Hey!”

 

 “These,” Yuuri leapt onto the bed, holding the roll of papers out of Viktor’s reach, “belong-” Yuuri shoved them into a box, “in _here_ . Not in your hands. Never in your hands. It’s humiliating.”

 

 “I find it quite sweet, actually,” Viktor said warmly, slouching against the wall.

 

 Yuuri mumbled something in Japanese.

 

 “I didn’t get to see many of them, but you had a poster of me in the year after my senior debut? The one where I'd worn that really tight costume and where I’d just cut my hair.”

 

 “You looked great in that, to be honest. Really good. I’d even go as far as to say that that’s the favourite poster I own,” Yuuri muttered.

 

 “Really good?” Viktor quirked an eyebrow. Yuuri snorted and kicked his shin halfheartedly.

 

 “Oh, shut up.”

 

 Viktor tilted his head to one side.

 

 “Speaking of- Did you ever- You know… Do anything while looking at the posters?” Viktor asked in a more hushed tone.

 

 Yuuri face flushed, before adopting a quizzical look. He looked incredulously at Viktor.

 

 “Didn’t I tell you?”

 

 “Tell me what?”

 

 Yuuri narrowed his eyes at Viktor. Viktor looked back into Yuuri’s eyes.

 

 “Viktor,” Yuuri said softly. “I’m ace.”

 

 “Oh,” Viktor nodded, but Yuuri caught the questioning inflection at the end.

 

 “Asexual. Didn’t I- Haven’t I told you about this?”

 

 Viktor shook his head.

 

 “Basically, I don’t experience sexual attraction. That doesn’t mean I don’t experience sexual pleasure or that I don’t experience romantic attraction. So, I don’t know, I wouldn’t jerk off to a poster of someone, because I don’t… It just doesn’t work for me.”

  
  
 “Oh,” Viktor repeated. “I- I have to admit that I’m a little confused, I didn’t know that sexual and romantic attraction could be different. I’ve never thought about it,” he said truthfully, gazing into Yuuri’s eyes. “But I will, now. Thanks for telling me.”

 

 Yuuri nodded.

 

 “Not many people know, though, but everyone I’ve told -my family, Yuuko and Takeshi, Minako-Sensei, Phichit- they’ve been pretty supportive and understanding. It’s all fine, really. Things could be much worse.”

 

 “Why didn’t you tell me earlier, though?”

 

 “I guess, earlier on, there was no reason to, and then I got scared, and then I simply forgot,” Yuuri chewed his lip. “You never know how people are going to react to these things, and I was scared that you’d be offended, or disgusted, or that you would say something I’d gotten sick of hearing.”

 

 “Oh,” Viktor cast his eyes down, and gazed intently at his hands. “Sorry for making you think that. I’m really glad that you can tell me now, though. It would help me to understand you better.”

 

 Yuuri joined Viktor on the floor, and pressed his body against Viktor’s. He grasped his hand, entwining their fingers, and he rested his cheek against Viktor’s shoulder.

 

 “It’s really fine,” he smiled. “Thanks for being so understanding.”

 

 He hesitated, before closing his eyes with a sigh.

 

 “I love you.”

 

 Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s hand.

 

 “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was seeing the "posters lead to sex/makeout session" thing everywhere, and I wanted a change, and I also wanted more fics about asexuality (being on the spectrum myself), and thus, this was created :D  
> -  
> Thanks for reading!  
> I wrote this in ten minutes and didn't proofread because I was feeling sleepy, so apologies if anything is wrong with it, it would be greatly appreciated if I were informed via a comment!  
> I'm really sorry if the characters are OOC, I'm just trying my hand at fluff, and writing fanfiction in general, so I'm still trying to get the hang of things.  
> -  
> Please leave kudos if you liked it, and please leave comments with (fair) criticism, because I really do appreciate and enjoy receiving feedback!
> 
> Edit: I wake up and am lowkey intimidated by the number of people who saw this and interacted with it. Thank you so much, though. It means a lot to me that people enjoy my crappy writing. :)
> 
> Oct 2017 edit: I've kind of left the YOI fandom which means I've also stopped reading YOI fic as much, but it is still very touching to see that there are people still reading and interacting with this fic. It's not a fic that I'm not all too proud of, and I can only thank you for reading it, and liking it, if you did. I'll leave it up for sort of archive purposes. There's a cloudy chance that I might come back in the future, but if I do, I will come back as a better reader. As for now, I want to thank everyone one more time. :)


End file.
